OC contest
by BeBe says hi
Summary: All info inside! Please don't make me explain myself here
1. Chapter 1

**BeBe: I'm baack! Okay, so recently I've become obsessed with these OC contests so now I've decided to make one for Ouran.**

**Summary of my story: "I hear you're a player, so let's play a game." (Sorry, that is the official summary, but here's what it's about.)**

**The host club has been disbanded for twenty years, but the members children have decided to start it up again. Now, the club has a president who is a flirt and enjoys breaking girls' hearts. A group of friends have decided to send in a girl to get back at him.**

**I'm gonna need way more boys than girls-about nine boys, and only five or six girls-so I suggest that if you want your OC to be a girl, make a boy as well for her to end up with. I also need one couple that's already together. If you are okay with your character just being a main character's sibling, please say so.**

**Here's what I need to know about your OC(s):**

_Name: (First, and last, please try and make them Japanese names) {If they are the children of host club members, please make their last names the same as their parents}_

_Birthday:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance: (If they're children of a host club member, please make them at least resemble their parents-no celeb look alikes or links to pictures-those will not be used)_

_Personality:_

_Style:_

_Parents: (the parents names are at the bottom, sorry you don't really get to choose on this one)_

_Hobbies:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Things they're often heard saying:_

_Good habits:_

_Bad habits:_

_Favorites-_

_Sport:_

_Color:_

_Food:_

_Animal:_

_TV show:_

_Book:_

_Movie:_

_Romantic relashonship: (crush, or are they already together?)_

**BeBe: I've made wives for the host club members just to avoid conflict**

Tamaki-Haruhi (I'm a big TamaHaru fan so there)

Hikaru-Ria Wasashiri (Ria has curly blonde hair and golden eyes)

Kaoru-Kyoko Fuwa (Kyoko has black hair with blue eyes)

Kyoya-Kiri Naruchuesy (Kiri has brown hair and green eyes)

Honey-Artemis Taisho (Artemis has blonde hair and blue eyes)

Mori-Faye Higurashi (Faye has black hair and golden eyes)

**BeBe: I'll pick my characters in two days, so get your OCs in there asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BeBe: Alright, so I _finally_ got around to posting the Ocs I picked for this story.**

**Host Club**

_Akiyo Hitachiin_

_Shujinko Hitachiin by Hero_

_Yakumo Morinozuka by princesssakiza1090_

_Shuya Haninozuka by openy123_

_Matoko Haninozuka by Charming_

**The Main Girls**

_Asami Morinozuka by Asami Tsukimi_

_Sayomi Sasaki by PiperMcleansFollower_

_Katsumi Ootori by Miss Indigo_ (Is it okay if I make her a writer?)

**The Main Guys**

_Mosaru Koizumi by RawkHawk2.0_ (Is it okay if I make him an actor?)

_Keisuke Hitoshi by Asami Tsukimi_

_Kenji Morinozuka by xXxbreezyannxXx_

**BeBe: Plus, of course, my own two character, but you'll meet them later on**


	3. Ultra Moon Chapter 1

The room was dark, and silent-you could hear a pin drop. Ulrich opened his eyes to a strange sound in his normally quiet room.

"Ring around the rosie." a soft voice was singing from around him. It was a high voice-either a girl, or a young boy. At least, that's what Ulrich would've guessed if he hadn't known who it was. "A pocket full of posie."

Ulrich glanced over at his open window-funny, he was quite sure he had shut it last night before he'd gone to bed.

"Ashes, ashes."

No, it couldn't be her. She'd died over three months ago, he had been there, he'd seen it happen. He went to her funeral and saw her be buried. It couldn't be her.

Ulrich glanced up and saw her kneeling above him. Her face was peeling, and she looked as if she hadn't brushed her hair for weeks, but it was definatly her. She didn't look to happy-on the contrary, she looked quite mad.

"We all fall down." she hissed the last words.

Ulrich screamed.

**__**Ultra-Moon**__**

"Cut!" the director cried, in the middle of Mosaru screaming. "Awesome, everybody! That's enough rehearsal for one day!"

Brittany-Nina sighed before sitting down on the bed as Mosaru sat up. She peeled the make up mask off to reveal her real face as apposed to the zombie looking one she'd been wearing for the play.

**__"You were awesome, Brittany!" Mosaru laughed, brushing back his hair out of his eyes. "Twice as scary as anyone else could do!"__**

Brittany-Nina turned to glare at him, trying to wipe the sweat off her face. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult" she smiled, before shoving the boy softly.

Katsumi came running up to them with two bottles of water in her hands. "Oh, definitely a compliment." she smiled, handing them their water. "Seriously, I can't imagine anyone better to star in my play."

Brittany-Nina rolled her eyes, blushing, before turning away from her best friend. "Flattery will get you no where." she commented. "I still get the bed closer to the bathroom."

Katsumi shrugged. "Aw well, had to try."

Mosaru glanced over at them, eyebrow raised. "What's with you two, and that bed?"

Brittany-Nina smirked, putting an arm around his shoulder. "We both have certain… needs during the middle of the night that take us to the bathroom."

"'Needs'?"

"Do you really want the details?" Katsumi asked.

Mosaru sighed. "Guess not."

Brittany-Nina was originally from America. She moved to Japan after she stayed at her aunt's one summer when she was little. Katsumi and her quickly became best friends, and ever since then, Brittany-Nina had been staying at her house during the school year, and going to Ouran with their friends.

They cut off as they saw the director making his way over to them. Brittany-Nina had never found out his name, but he knew that he was one of the senior teachers. She'd probably figure out later on.

"Brittany-Nina, Mosaru," the director said, after he reached them. "I need the two of you here during 6th and 7th periods tomorrow, for a dress rehearsal."

"Yessir!" Mosaru jumped up and saluted.

The director rolled his eyes before turning to Katsumi. "And Katsumi, I need to see you right after lunch tomorrow, to discuss some ideas I have."

Katsumi nodded. "Of course."

"Great. I've already talked to your teachers, so don't worry. So, you three go back to your dorms and rest, you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Kay!" Brittany-Nina smiled, before pulling her two friends up and moving towards the door. "See ya' tomorrow!"

"We'd better hurry." Katsumi sighed, as they made their way towards the dorm. "Asami's likely to worry if we don't get back, soon." Asami Morinozuka was one of Katsumi and Brittany-Nina's other best friends, she was sleeping over tonight along with their other friend Sayomi. They couldn't go to rehearsal due to regulations and was known to over react every once and a while "Mosaru, you'd better get going, too."

Mosaru shook his head, smiling. "Nah. Kenji and Keisuke are probably over at your house, annoying Asami and Sayomi."

Brittany-Nina rolled her eyes. "Lucky them." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, please," Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Asami and Kenji are probably making out, forcing Sayomi and Keisuke to watch."

Mosaru laughed, shaking his head. "I think you just helped prove Brittany's point." he stuffed his hands in his pockets before saying off topic: "Anyway, have you heard that Zero broke up with yet another girl, this afternoon?"

Brittany-Nina shook her head. "No, but that doesn't surprise me. He does that to every girl he goes out with. I don't even think he's _heard _of the word 'faithful'."

"Which girl?" Katsumi asked. "He's gone out with so many, that it's hard to keep track, now."

"Suzumi Takashima." Mosaru sighed, "He's an idiot, for letting _her _go. That girl is h-o-t hot!"

Katsumi slapped him over the head, shaking her own. "You boys are all the same." she sighed.

By then, they'd reached her house, and her valet was taking their coats. They made their way up to her room, where sure enough, their other four friends were waiting. And just as Katsumi had guessed, it was quite obvious that Asami and Kenji had just finished a good make out session.

"Hey, guys!" Asami smiled, "Welcome back!"

"Good to be back." Brittany-Nina flopped down on her bed.

"So, how was rehearsal?" Keisuke asked.

"Great!" Mosaru laughed, shaking his head. "Brittany was twice as scary as last week."

"Hard to believe." Sayomi smirked. She had been allowed to stay last week, and had made a huge mess of the stage which was why she wasn't allowed anymore.

"Anyway," Brittany-Nina interrupted, embarrassed from all the praise. "Have you heard about Zero's new break up?"

"Who hasn't?" Kenji sighed, as he shuffled through the papers on Katsumi's desk. "It went around faster than the flu bug."

Mosaru shook his head. "Someone has to put him in his place."

"Yeah, but how would anyone do that?" Asami sighed. "He's gone out with every girl in school, and none of the guys has the guts to tell him off."

"Well, then I guess that means it's up to us." Sayomi smirked, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Yeah," Kenji groaned. "But that still leaves the question of 'how?' Even though he broke the girls' hearts, they're still in love with him." he flopped down next to Brittany-Nina and spread one of his arms out behind him. "If we tried to hurt him, they'd kill us."

"An eye for an eye." Sayomi chuckled. "He's broken so many girls' hearts, why don't we brake his?"

Brittany-Nina shook her head "Which one of us girls would be able to make him fall for us without falling for him."

"It's obvious." Sayomi's smile turned evil, as she smiled at the blonde American. "There's only one of us that can keep their emotions under control.

Seeing where this was going, Brittany-Nina began to shake her head furiously. "No." her voice was stern. "I refuse to do it."

"Oh, come on, Brittany!" Katsumi gave her the puppy dog face, though she knew quite well that Brittany-Nina was immune to the look. "Please!"

"No."

Kenji sat up, and put her in a head lock. "Don't make me do it, Nina." he said in a jokingly threatening voice.

"Not on your life-you wouldn't dare." Brittany-Nina knew that it was a mistake to say that, but she really didn't care.

Kenji began to give her a noogie, making Brittany-Nina laugh despite the pain she was going through. "Stop!" she said after ten minutes. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!" she laughed. Kenji stopped, and smirked at her. Brittany-Nina sighed, and looked at her fri3ends. "Okay, then, what do I have to do?"

Sayomi smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany-Nina groaned, as she stood outside the doors to the third music room. According to Katsumi, Asumi and Kenji whose fathers were both part of the original host club, it was the same room. Brittany-Nina guessed that the only reason it hadn't had to move was because Zero's dad, Tamaki, was now the head. She'd heard that back in the day, the club had been his pride and joy.

She'd never actually met the guy, but she'd heard a lot about him from Mr. Ootori, who was still his best friend. Her and Katsumi's father were pretty close, due to the fact that she was way into his business. She'd always been into the health business, and loved to talk with him about it. The whole acting thing was just on the side.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her newly brushed hair. On account of the fact that she was playing a zombie in the play, she'd stopped taking care of it so that it would look naturally messy. The director had wanted to make it artificially messy, but Brittany-Nina hated anything that was too artificial in the stage world.

But, since she had to look as good as possible, she was forced to wash up. Now, she felt overly clean and just plain weird.

She reached up to touch the receiver in her ear that they'd stolen from Mr. Ootori. With this, she could hear what her friends were saying from Keisuke's limo, and they could hear her as well. They could also see, what she saw. She sorta felt like a secret agent.

"Remind me again why I have to do this." she sighed.

"Because," she heard Katsumi's voice from the other end. "You're the only one that'll be able to keep their emotions under control."

Brittany-Nina groaned as she remembered, and let her head sag against the door. "Oh, yeah…."

"Just go in there, and get him alone." Keisuke said. "We'll be here to help guide you along if you need any help-"

"No!" Brittany-Nina cried, snapping her head up, before sighing to calm herself. "Please don't. I think I'll do much better if I don't have voices constantly buzzing in my ear."

"Fine." Asami sighed. "Now, Kenji and I have talked to Yakumo about you coming. He doesn't approve of what Zero's doing any more than we do, so he's going to help you get him alone."

Yakumo was Asami and Kenji's older brother, who worked in the host club. They're father was Mori-just the dark, silent type. He was the only other original host club member that Brittany-Nina had met.

"Okay."

Brittany-Nina went to open the door, but it slid open before her hand could even touch the handle. She whipped her head up to see two girls that looked almost exactly alike. Except one had curly blonde hair and amber eyes where as the other one had orange hair and bright blue eyes.

Brittany-Nina instantly recognized them as Maka and Hikari Hitachiin-daughters of Hikaru (Maka) and Kaoru (Hikari) Hitachiin. Actually, they _were _twins-just with brothers instead of each other. Maka was the one with blone hair, and Hikari with orange hair.

They both bowed simultaneously, then glanced up to smirk at her.

"We've been awaiting you." Hikari smirked.

Brittany-Nina blinked. "You have?"

Maka nodded, before grabbing her by the wrists. "Yakumo told us what was going on. Us, Kei, and Motoko are all in on it."

Kei was Katsumi's older brother-him and Brittany-Nina often got into little spats that everyone claimed was more like flirting than fighting.

"What about your brothers?" Brittany-Nina asked, as the two girls dragged her towards the awaiting boys at the end of the room.

Maka shook her head. "They don't know. Kei says we shouldn't tell them."

By then, they'd reached the boys. Kei had brown hair and gray eyes that were constantly hidden behind sexy glasses. Motoko had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and golden brown eyes. And Yakumo hadshort black hair and golden eyes.

"Finally." Kei groaned, pushing up his glasses. "I thought you'd never get here."

Brittany-Nina rolled her eyes, as the other girls let go of her wrists. "Well, here I am. Now, what do you want me to do?"

Kei motioned to the group that Zero was in. "This is his last batch of girls for today. It's going to end in ten minutes." he pointed to a chair right next to him. "I want you to sit there until he's done, and then find a way to get him alone. You know what to do from there."

Shrugging, Brittany-Nina sat down. "Fine, boss. Whatever you say."

"Yakumo's going to keep you company so that you don't look too suspicious."

"Got'cha." Brittany-Nina really didn't feel like arguing at the moment. She decided it'd just be best to do as he says.

"Good."

And with that, Brittany-Nina was left alone with her friends' older brother. She raised an eyebrow over at him, as he at down.

"So, why're you in on this whole charade?" she asked, trying to make small talk, as feeble as it was. She didn't know him as well as she did Kei-which was to be expected, since she did live with the brunette for a good chunk of the year.

Yakumo shrugged. "What he's doing to those poor girls is wrong. He treats them as if they're mere play things instead of people."

"And that's wrong?"

"Isn't it?" Yakumo turned a half smirk on her.

Brittany-Nina let out a small chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's horrible, too. It's just, I never thought you'd side up against your leader. You don't seem like the type."

"Then you should hang out with me, more." Yakumo smiled back.

"Hey!" Brittany-Nina flinched from the sound of Asumi's yelling in her ear. "Don't go flirting with my brother!"

"I'm not." she hissed as quietly as possible. "We're just having a conversation."

"Didn't sound like one."

"Will you just shut up?"

Yakumo let out a soft chuckle. "My sister, I take it?"

Brittany-Nina nodded. "You could hear?"

"We're lucky if Zero didn't."

Brittany-Nina flinched at the thought, and peeked over at the blonde. He was laughing along with his girls, and didn't seem to have noticed her. She let out a soft sigh of relief at the sight.

Suddenly, Kei was standing over the girls and gently ushering them out the door. He glanced over at Brittany-Nina and gave a slight nod.

"Well," Brittany-Nina stood up, and brushed off her middle school uniform skirt. Yakumo turned to look at her-he'd been watching as well. "Guess that's my cue."

"Good luck."

"Yeah." Brittany-Nina snorted. "I'm going to need it."

She made her way over to Zero and sat down across from him. The blonde glanced up and smiled at her.

"Aren't you a bit young to be requesting me?" he asked, teasingly.

Brittany-Nina bit the inside of her lip. She knew that she looked younger than she was, but it was still inappropriate for him to ask. "I'm 15, thank you very much." she hissed. "Not much younger than you."

"I'd say two years is a good amount." Zero smiled. "Okay, you've got me. I'll stay and entertain you."

Brittany-Nina had to grasp the arms of her chair to keep from lashing out at him. Good thing she was such a good actress. Suddenly, she realized why her friends had picked her. This damn boy was sure annoying.

"I'd like to talk to you." she forced a smile onto her face. "Alone, if that would be alright."

Zero smiled, and stood up. "Of course."

He led her to a room in the back of the main one. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind them-probably to give them maximum privacy.

As he was turning around, Brittany-Nina moved in real close. Okay, this was where the real acting began. She still wasn't sure how she was going to ask him out-she didn't know if she could without barfing. So, she had to find a way to compromise.

"I hear you're a player." she whispered, standing on her tiptoes so that they're noses were just inches apart. She'd just have to wing it. "So let's play a game."

Zero bent down even more, so that now, they're noses were actually _touching. _"What game?"

Brittany-Nina placed both of her hands on his chest and looked down at them, eyes slightly fluttering. It was partly to add effect, but mostly because she didn't know if she could keep up the charade if she had to keep on looking at him. "It's a game you love to play."

"Refresh my memory."

"We pretend to go out."

"Bed more specific."

She almost groaned at that, but managed to stay under control. Still gazing at her hands, she softly began to speak. "We hold hands, we play fight, we say goodnight and good morning to each other, we stay 7up late talking, we take walks on the beach, we make cute nicknames for each other, we laugh, we hug, we kiss, and the first one to fall in love-" she glanced up at him them, "Loses." the last word was nearly a whisper.

Zero bent down even more so that they're lips were just millimeters apart. Brittany-Nina was sure he was going to kiss her, and was prepared to slap him, but, instead, he said:

"I don't kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

**BeBe: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I slammed my finger in my aunt's car door, so now it's a pain to type, and I've been having my friend, Rina do it for me. Give me a few weeks, and I should be updating much much more.**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding." Katsumi laughed, at breakfast the next day. Her, Kei, and Brittany-Nina were all seated around the table. It was the first time the three of them got some alone time since yesterday.<p>

"You heard it all." Brittany-Nina smirked over at her.

"Yeah, I did." Katsumi nodded, "Nearly gave Keisuke a heart attack when you basically told him of the plan."

Brittany-Nina shrugged, "It worked, didn't it?" she took a bite of her pancakes, trying to keep the syrup from spilling on her. She always coated it too much.

"Just don't try any more close calls." Kei replied in his monotone voice that sounded so much like his father's, a glare glinting off his glasses. "Zero's coming to get you, today. Don't go telling him that we set him up."

"I'm not that stupid." Brittany-Nina rolled her eyes.

"Could've fooled me." arms wrapped around her neck. Brittany-Nina turned around to see Matoko smirking down at her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, smiling. Her and Matoko were quite close since he spent a ton of time here, with Kei.

"Why else am I here?" he asked, "I'm visiting my good friend!"

Brittany-Nina chuckled, and shook her head, "You idiot."

Matoko smiled, but then sat down. "I do have one question, though." he muttered, thoughtfully. "What happens if neither one of you cracks?"

"We discussed it at length." Brittany-Nina answered. "If neither one of us falls for the other by the time he graduates, next year, I'll admit defeat and he'll win."

"You don't plan on letting that happen, though, do you?" it seemed as if Kei added the question at the end as if to make him sound less certain than he really was.

"Course not." Brittany-Nina smirked, "I don't like losing, Kei. In case you haven't noticed."

"And you're okay with the fact that in the end, you _will _lose?" Katsumi asked.

Brittany-Nina turned to her, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter the outcome, you will lose in a way."

"Katsumi," Matoko said, "None of us get what you mean."

"She's trying to say that if Brittany falls for him, it'll be a one-sided love. She'll be heart broken." Kei answered, pushing up his glasses.

"But, we already covered that I'm not planning on falling for him." Brittany-Nina countered.

"You also weren't planning on having this contest in the first place." Kei shot back. "And, what if your plan _does _work, and he _does _fall for you, then decides that if he can't have you, no one can? Don't tell me it's impossible. And, if neither of those happens, you'll end up losing two years of your dating life."

Brittany-Nina had to admit that she hadn't thought of any of those options.

"Well," she sighed, "It's too late to get out of this, now."

"Get out of what?"

Brittany-Nina jumped at the sound of the voices from behind her. She turned to find Maka, Hikari, Akiyo and Shujinko Hitachiin smirking.

****"Goodness." she groaned. "Is the entire host club coming over here?"****

"We heard that you and boss man Zero are dating now-" Akiyo started,

"-so we came over to make you over." Shujinko finished.

"I thought you didn't like doing makeovers." Katsumi smirked.

Maka put her hands on her hips, and smirked over at the black haired girl. "We never said that."

"You implied it, though." Brittany-Nina smiled, before turning away. "No matter. I'm not going to make myself pretty just to see him. If he won't love me for my personality and only for my looks, than I have no reason to date him."

"You're such a… a…" Hikari threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, I don't know what you are!"

Brittany-Nina let out a soft chuckle.

~O.H.S.H.C

Brittany-Nina ran to the door once the bell rung. Outside stood Zero in his high school uniform.

"Ready?" he smirked, looking her up and down. Brittany-Nina suddenly felt very exposed in her middle school uniform mini skirt.

"Stop looking at me." she hmphed, closing the door behind her. "Especially with that seductive look in you eye. Katsumi in her family are watching." she turned to the window where Katsumi, Kei, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori, the Hitachiins and Matoko could indeed, be seen watching them.

"Don't they have to go to school, as well?" Zero asked, turning to wave at them as well.

"They'll follow close behind," Brittany-Nina answered, "They want to keep an eye on us."

"How many of them know that we're not actually going out?"

"All but Mr and Mrs. Ootori, Shunjinko and Akiyo."

Zero shook his head, laughing. "Why am I not surprised that Kei knows about it?"

"Because he's Katsumi's older brother, and Katsumi's my best friend, maybe." Brittany-Nina answered.

"You can't get to me." Zero smirked down at her. "I'm too mellow to get mad-or to fall in love."

"Well, it's only my first day." Brittany-Nina closed her eyes, and kept from turning her head towards him. "Give me a while, and I promise I'll have you falling at my feet."

"I believe that's my line." Zero said, from beside her.

"Just you wait." Brittany-Nina smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**BeBe: Okay, sorry it's been, like forever since I've updated! I went to the doctor's about my finger, and they said not to use it for _anything, _for at least a month. And typing with one hand is a _pain, _so I've been having my friend Rina do the typing for me, as I've said, but she's a slow typer so it annoys me. Anyway, I'm back for this chapter, at least, and hopefully, I'll be updating again, soon!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you went through with it!" Kenji was laughing at school, that day, throwing his arm around Brittany-Nina. "I thought for sure you'd back out."<p>

Brittany-Nina scoffed, before shoving the crazy haired pervert off of her. They and Sayomi were the only three of their group that were the only three in their class. Seeing as they were the only three still in middle school.

"You still mad about me 'flirting' with your brother?" Brittany-Nina asked, before making kissing faces.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "That was Asami, who was upset, you idiot. Not me."

"You're right." Brittany-Nina mused. "You're so much of a pervert that if you got mad at _me _for flirting, it'd make you a hypocrite."

"That's right." Kenji smirked. "I may be a pervert, but I'm no hypocrite."

"Heh. Coulda fooled me." Sayomi snorted, propping her feet up on the black haired boy's desk. "You're the biggest hypocrite out of all of us."

Kenji glared his eyes at her, before growling: "Prove it."

"You hit on just about anything that moves, and then you get mad whenever a guy tries to ask one of us out." Sayomi smirked, boyishly at him.

"That's not fair!" he cried. "We all do it!"

"So?" Brittany-Nina smirked. "The other boys aren't perverted, like you."

"So, what?" Kenji turned his glare to her. "Do you want me to start groping you, now?"

Brittany-Nina thought about that for a second. Although Kenji's pervertedness was what made him cute and fun, the thought of him being _Miroku _perverted was sickening. No, that simply wouldn't do.

So, she clonked him on the head, at the exact same time Sayomi did. Both yelling: "Don't even think about it!"

"Ow!" Kenji cried, rubbing his head, "Jeez, you guys, I was just kidding."

"Hey, Brittany-san!" Brittany-Nina turned, to see Shujinko waving excitedly over at her from the front of the classroom, with Shuya hiding behind him.

Shuya Haninozuka was rather small, just like his father, and was really shy. Normally, he would've been hiding behind Kenji-since he was a Morinozuka-but Kenji had never really gotten into the whole "serving the other family" thing, especially since it faded out three generations ago. So, Shuya tended to stay with Shujinko, who was the only other host club member in their class-Hikari was in class 2-A.

Brittany-Nina groaned, before turning to her friends. She'd completely forgotten that the two boys were in her class, since she'd never really needed to know. But, now that she was going out with their "king" she supposed, that they'd want to talk to her.

"Hide me." she whispered, urgently, as the two boys made their way over.

Kenji smirked, before grabbing Sayomi's wrist and dragging her out of the room with a "Payback!" yelled over his shoulder, effectivly leaving Brittany-Nina to deal with the two host club members. Traitor.

"Brittany-san!" Brittany-Nina jumped at Shujinko's loud voice that was suddenly right next to her ear.

She slowly turned around, to face the orange haired blue eyed boy. "Hi." she muttered, weakly. "What's up?"

"Don't you remember?" Shujinko laughed. "I was the one who made you up, this morning! See?" he turned to Shuya. "Doesn't she look great?"

Shuya glanced at her, before blushing, and looking down. "Y-Yes." he mumbled, shyly.

Brittany-Nina smiled sympathatically down at the boy. She felt sorry for him, but, so far, he was her favorite of the host club members. She even liked him more than Kei-the damned boy.

"Does he know...?" she whispered, pointing down to him.

Shujinko shook his head. "No. He'll probably get nervous and end up blowing it all."

Brittany-Nina nodded, before smiling down at him, again. He really was quite cute, just like his father.

"So," she said, turning back to Shujinko, "Um... I'd better get going... You know, Katsumi and Kei are probably waiting for me, and..."

"Sure!" Shujinko laughed. "No problem!" he began to wave her off. "The four of us will be over, tonight, to help you prepare for your big date!"

Brittany-Nina froze halfway out the door before turning around, glaring suspitiously. "What date?" she asked.

Shujinko looked surprised. "Oh, you didn't know? Zero's taking you out, tonight. To the movies." he winked, before giving her a thumbs up. "This'll be the perfect time to get him to fall for you."

"I can't!" Brittany-Nina cried. "I have rehersal!"

"I know!" Shujinko smiled. "He's picking you up, right after. Don't worry, we'll have you beautified and wired up before he gets there."

Brittany-Nina felt her eyebrow tick. She really didn't want to know this, but she had to ask. "Wired up? What the hell does that mean?"

Shujinko stared at her, for a moment before getting an evil glint in his eye that Brittany-Nina didn't like one bit. "Oh," he smirked. "You'll see. You will see."


End file.
